Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Copycat | Aliases = Vanessa Carlysle, Nurse Veronica, Patricia Muggins, Titania, Garrison Kane, Christina Valentino, Domino, Cheryl Marks, Debbie, Marguerite, Amy, numerous others | Distinguish3 = Domino | Distinguish4 = Titania | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = / and (as Copycat); and (as Domino) | Relatives = Burt Carlysle (father, deceased); Dorothy Carlysle (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Adirondack Mountains, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 148 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (variable) | Hair = White | Hair2 = (variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former mercenary, actress, adventurer, prostitute | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New Brunswick, New Jersey | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #98 | First2 = | Death = Deadpool #59 | Quotation = I used t'love him... An' he used t'love me... So even a bad seed who turns into a rotten tree... Can still have... A good leaf or two... | Speaker = Copycat | QuoteSource = Deadpool: The Circle Chase Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Vanessa Carlysle was born a mutant with the power to shapeshift into any person. She however fell deep into a life of prostitution in Boston, Massachusetts. Deadpool However, she later met a young mercenary named Wade Wilson. The two fell in love, but this was short lived. Vanessa was saved from Wilson's vengeful employers by Zoe Culloden, a time-traveling agent of Landau, Luckman & Lake who had journeyed into the past to prevent Wilson's eventual self-destruction that lead to him becoming Deadpool. That night, Wilson broke up with Vanessa after learning he had cancer, leaving her heartbroken. Copycat Vanessa became a mercenary herself, eventually employed by arms dealer Tolliver, who had her impersonate the mercenary Domino so as to spy on Cable, even joining Cable's new X-Force strike team. As she later explained to the real Domino, the other members were unable to detect a difference because she was able to exactly duplicate Domino's appearance, personality, fingerprints, even DNA. Tolliver ultimately ordered Copycat to bomb X-Force's headquarters, but she had come to care for her teammates, and she stalled until Tolliver dispatched the masked mercenary Deadpool to force her hand. Confronted by X-Force over her betrayal, but still posing as Domino, Copycat helped them fight Tolliver. While Cable discovered the true Domino still alive as Tolliver's prisoner, Copycat was felled by Deadpool, though she managed to escape. Copycat went into hiding, but was first found by Deadpool, and then Domino. Copycat delayed Domino's intended retribution by helping her locate X-Force, after which she escaped again. Copycat then became involved in the hunt for Tolliver's will, during which she was wounded by Slayback. Her injuries would have proved fatal, but she survived by copying Deadpool's healing factor. Later, Copycat sought to live a peaceful life in San Francisco, California with Garrison Kane, but she soon encountered Deadpool again, an encounter which would have proven fatal had Wolverine not interfered in a timely manner. She was subsequently captured and taken to the Microverse by the emotion-manipulating Psycho-Man, who sought Kane's advanced technology. She was rescued by Kane, Cable, Domino, and the Microverse's resident heroes, the Microns. Returning to Earth, Copycat finally made peace with Domino. Weapon X and "Death" Seeking revenge on Deadpool, Taskmaster and the Wizard hired Copycat to impersonate the super-strong Titania and gain Deadpool's trust, though he later confessed he had seen through her disguise. Copycat went on to join the subversive Weapon X Project alongside Kane, and was sent to recruit Deadpool into the program. However, her power enhancement by Weapon X began to affect her memory, and she lost track of her mission. Instead, she began seducing Deadpool, but ultimately ended their relationship over his infatuation with Siryn. She would often take the form of other women to surprise him. Deadpool was subsequently recruited by the Weapon X Project to eliminate Copycat, but he refused and tried to warn her. Weapon X then sent Kane to kill both Copycat and Deadpool. Deadpool fought Kane on his own, but Copycat was mortally wounded at the Bronx Zoo in New York City by another Weapon X agent, Sabretooth. She died in Deadpool's arms. | Powers = Genetic Metamorph: Her mutant physiology gave her light blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them couldn't tell the difference. Unlike the shapeshifting abilities of Mystique, Copycat's morphing seemed to go to the genetic level, where she could reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functioned in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat would begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depended on the length of exposure. Her ability may have even allowed her to replicate her template's psi-patterns, allowing her to become a person, having their exact personality, memories, and life force. Unlike Mystique, Copycat can only shapeshift into other beings, not animals and other life forms. Her abilities also allow her to enhance her own physical body, allowing her to grow her nails into claws, and decelerate her aging. She can also create her own avatars through her shapeshifting, virtually becoming a whole new person. Her abilities go so far as to create organic and genetic clothing to go with her alternate persona, making her one of the most powerful shapeshifting metamorphs alive. Merchandise )]] Trading Cards * X-Men 1994 Fleer Ultra, Super Heroes: 53 Copycat (art by Dan Brereton) * X-Men '95 Hunters & Stalkers: 12 Copycat (art by Peter Bollinger) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Copycat at Wikipedia * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Copycat * Copycat at marvel.com }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry